


Hide’n’sick

by Teriana



Series: Thorinduil Wedding. The afterwords stories. [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Role-Playing Game, Sexual Abuse, Thorinduil wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil tells Thorin that their relations became dull. He has invented some cunning plan to possess Thorin Oakenshield. But something goes wrong. Poor Thranduil!<br/>Thorin is very patient but sometimes he also can be sick’n’tired of the fidgety Elven King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catch me if you can

Thranduil was embracing Thorin with his long slender arms. They stood pressed tightly to each other on the balcony, admiring the first sun beams at the dawn.  
The sun lighted up the silver strands of Thranduil’s hair and it seemed to glow with some magic shining.  
Thranduil has kissed Thorin once again trying to prolong that moment more and more.  
“I’m happy, nin meleth…”sighed out languidly he and slowly added “But one thing makes me feel uncomfortable…”  
Thorin continued gazing into the eyes of his beloved trying to understand what Thranduil meant.  
The Elven King made a face and frowned all of a sudden.  
“Nothing pleases me any longer. Our relations are becoming dull day after day. I’m getting bored. I want to try something new to fresh them!” confessed he.  
“Like what?” asked caring Thorin.  
Thranduil petulantly snorted. “Don’t know! Make up something!” he squeezed Thorin’s shoulders.  
The Elven King bent his head to dwarf’s ear tickling his cheek with his silky hair and whispered in sweet voice.  
“RRRape me!”  
He moved back showing to Thorin his blushed cheeks, his eyelashes shamelessly batting.  
“Rape me!” repeated here louder. “Let’s play hide’n’seek. If you find and catch me you will rape me. If you won’t manage to do it, I’ll rape you Thorin Oakenshield!” offered happy Thranduil.  
His eyes were now sparkling with some joyful flicks.  
Thorin gulped.  
“Are you serious?” asked he with some hesitation.  
Thranduil smirked pleasantly.  
“It will be quite sophisticated, don’t you find?”  
Thorin pondered for a moment.  
“Ok!” told he, moving away Thranduil’s arms from his neck.  
“I really can’t imagine one thing….” confessed he to the Elven King.  
“Which?” Thranduil squeezed his hands impatiently.  
“How are you going to subdue me to your will if you win?” inquired Thorin.  
Thranduil shrugged his shoulders quickly.  
“No idea!” blurted he out playfully.  
“Probably I’ll fight you, jump onto you like a panther and make you fall down!” he winked to wondering Thorin.  
The Elven King suddenly moved Thorin’s face to the sun.  
“Close your eyes and count to ten. I run to hide myself in some secret place!” cried lustily Thranduil and hurried his pace.  
Thorin couldn’t help but laugh instead and closed his eyes.  
When he turned back in ten seconds, Thranduil was gone.  
Thorin tried to imagine where his cunning Elven King could hide himself.  
Thranduil often liked to spend his time a lot reading ancient books in Erebor’s library. Thorin led himself there foretasting the quick outcome.  
He even couldn’t imagine what Thranduil invented this time.  
Opening the door to the library, he expected to see everything but not this at all.  
Half naked Elven King was sitting on the table backside to the door with tilted head to one side. His spine was bare; his silky silver hair flowed from one shoulder.  
He was just sitting and reading some book.  
“It’s so hot here! Don’t you find?” said Thranduil in deep voice without turning to the Dwarf King.  
Thorin lost his breath for a minute but then regained it saying out loud:  
“I’ve found you!”  
Thranduil quickly shrugged his shoulders and jumped from the table.  
“No, you haven’t!” joyfully cried he. “Catch me first!”  
He shrank his slender body between the two shelves with books.  
Thorin made his way to him, rudely moving away the heavy shelves.  
The books from the top flew down making Thranduil squealing with delight.  
Thorin tried to catch the Elven King, spreading his hands forward, waving them in the air.  
Thranduil was giggling gloatingly and squealed even louder again when Thorin impatiently started to help himself with his sword crushing the shelves and kicking away the flying books.  
The Elven King squeezed himself through the narrow pace between the two last shelves and had slipped into neighbor room.  
Thorin damned it continued chasing rambunctious Thranduil.  
The stair led him to the dungeons. Erebor’s dungeons were famous of their complexity. There were dozens of secret passages underneath.  
It was gloomy wet and dirty here. There were only some dimming candle lights ahead of him.  
Thorin took one of them in his hand and hurried forward.  
He tried to light up the small prison chambers in front of him. No one was there. He tried to listen to the surrounding sounds for a moment. It was silence.  
He went further.  
Thranduil seemed to pass right through them without stopping.  
The Dwarf King went upstairs and there came quiet snicker under the stairs all of a sudden.  
Thorin dashed himself back and ran into Thranduil. They both gasped at the same time and rolled down the stairs.  
The Elven King has crashed on Thorin’s top madly kissing his lips and tried to escape immediately. Thorin was trying his best to seize Thranduil but the Elven King had slipped out of his hands nastily giggling.  
Thorin awkwardly got up.  
Thranduil made it too fast. He should be quicker next time.  
Thorin removed his soiled mantle with disdain to the floor.  
There was kitchen upstairs.  
Thorin decided to hurry up.  
It was lunch time and the dwarf women were setting everything and cooking.  
Nobody paid attention to Thorin until he asked out loud:  
“Has anybody seen King Thranduil here?”  
The women were busy with cooking and answered nothing.  
Or probably Thranduil made them keeping silence.  
Thorin felt a little confused himself, looking back and ahead of him.  
There were several cupboards with dishes and cups. Big pans and pots on the stove.  
He looked under the big stone table.  
No one.  
He then went further and peeked into the big jug that was higher than he was.  
No one.  
Thorin tried to keep his patience and drank some water from the cup on the table.  
He froze for a minute staring in the window through the curtains and suddenly noticed a small toe of black boot that protruded out of curtains tissue.  
He was rejoicing and tiptoed to the window.  
Like a lightning he gripped rapidly with his arms in strong embrace the body that was hiding behind the curtains and that moment a wooden cornice broke sending the curtains down and involving entangled Thranduil on him.  
The Elven King was surprised and he tried to struggle inside the curtains, but Thorin was holding him tight.  
Thranduil was roaring and scratching loudly and pulled Thorin down.  
The Dwarf King bowed down for him however the Elven King dodged somehow and crawled between Thorin’s legs.  
“Get me!” screamed he rushing into the cupboard ahead.  
The dishes went down crushing with jingling sound.  
“Ouch!” Thranduil touched his hurt nose with his hand.  
Thorin decided to use this pause to get Thranduil.  
“Poor, miz duzkak!” he tried to soothe him, holding his hands and tenderly stroking his redden flesh.  
Thranduil’s eyes were filled with traces of tears.  
Thorin stretched his hands to give him a soothing hug and the Elven King pressed his naked chest to his shirt.  
His body has burnt Thorin’s flesh. He could feel it through his clothes.  
Thranduil leaned his head on Thorin’s shoulder tickling his cheeks with his silky hair.  
Thorin softly clapped his shoulder.  
“Calm down!” whispered he. “It’s ok. You haven’t broken it. Please stop crying!”  
Thranduil squeezed his body tight in supportive way.  
Thorin felt pleasant arousing excitement.  
The Elven King seemed so innocent and vulnerable now.  
Thorin sweetly whispered into his ear:  
“You Majesty, I’m holding you now firmly and very tight. I think I’ve accomplished your task. May I now…” Thorin’s voice faltered gazing into Thranduil’s tearful face. “May I rape you now?” he licked his dried lips.  
His question was like a great insult for offended Thranduil.  
The Elven King sniffled a little and stared reproachfully into blue eyes of Thorin.  
“It was unfair! You’ve cheated me!” grouchy mumbled he.  
Thorin was surprised.  
“I’m not sure I can overcome it!” Thranduil tilted his head back falsely.  
The Elven King suddenly then pulled Thorin a little to his side and pushed his long legs between Thorin’s ones to ruin the balance between them.  
And it was unpleasant surprise for Thorin again.  
He couldn’t help but fall onto Thranduil’s body.  
Thorin pressed Thranduil’s hands tightly to the floor and Thranduil started floundering and bucking underneath angrily with wild roaring.  
“I made my job, Your Majesty!” Thorin was triumphantly sitting on the Elven King’s Pelvis.  
“Now fulfill my desire!”  
Thranduil has stopped struggling and relaxed.  
His azure eyes were flickering maliciously now.  
His chest was breathing up and down faster in arousing wrath.  
“Ok!” surrendered he. “You can take me! But I won’t lift a finger to move myself from the floor! You have to carry me then.” he turned his face away falsely closing his eyes.  
Thorin smirked.  
“That is not difficult for me at all.” explained he, helping Thranduil to get up.  
The Elven King leaned tiredly on him.  
Thorin lifted Thranduil’s body with his hands.  
He was like a fluff weightless.  
Thorin made his way forward pressing Thranduil’s treasurable body to his own.  
While caring him along the corridor he noticed Thranduil had turned away his face and hid it into Thorin’s shirt folds avoiding their eyes to meet like he was trying to find some sooth.  
That thing made Thorin quite tensed. He was feeling his own impatience.  
Approaching his chamber he flung the door with his foot and entered the room.  
He then gently put Thranduil’s closed eyes body in the middle of the bed.  
The Elven King’s naked chest was heaving in peace, lips slightly opened.  
Thorin peered into him with delight and gulped hardly.  
Thranduil seemed to fall asleep while the Dwarf King was carrying him.  
Thorin stood still admiring Thranduil’s naked purified beauty and wondering if it was the proper time to begin with his desire.  
Will this thing please his beloved? Or will he be angry if Thorin tries to realize his task now?  
Thorin decided to wait for a while. He’d now better take a shower.  
The Dwarf King then disappeared in the shower room and started to wash himself.  
Thranduil cautiously opened one eye, spying for Thorin’s appearance.  
The Dwarf King seemed to vanish. Having heard some splashing sounds he understood Thorin was bathing himself in shower room.  
The Elven King slowly got up from the bed and tiptoed to the door.  
It has creaked foully.  
“Where are you going to, miz duzkak?” groaned frustrated familiar voice behind him.  
Thranduil turned his head to him and threw out lustily:  
“Catch me, nin meleth!” he then quickly disappeared behind the door.  
Thorin angrily growled and threw away the towel, the only thing he was wearing upon his naked bottom.  
This trick made him mad. It was nearly afternoon; the meeting of envoys should have started from minute to minute.  
He had no time left for chasing Thranduil. But he had a strong preconception that if he won’t fulfill his task Thranduil would feel unhappy and he had to start it again.  
So he pulled himself together and took a decision to follow the fidgety Thranduil.  
He took up the towel and fastened it on his waist. He hadn’t enough time to put on his clothes.  
“I’m here, nin meleth!” the ringing impatient voice behind the door snatched Thorin out of his thoughts.  
“I’m coming, miz duzkak!” hoarsely responded Thorin.  
The Dwarf King left his chamber wrapped in towel and walked along the corridor.  
Thranduil wasn’t hiding at all. He was stepping back, looking temptingly in Thorin’s hungry eyes. The distance between them wasn’t so far.  
Thorin hurried his pace and then had stopped immediately. He understood if he ran now Thranduil would escapes very quickly. He has succeeded in it very well already.  
Thranduil folded his hands together on his naked chest.  
“What’s happened, nin meleth?” asked irritatingly he.  
“You play unfair games!” blurted Thorin out. “You know very well that it is hard for me to chase you in this crazy rhythm!”  
“You don’t want me, nin meleth?” the Elven King pouted.  
“Mahal, I do! I madly do! I can’t even tell you how much I desire it!!! ” cried compassionately Thorin. “I don’t ask you to surrender totally but if you yield me a little…I would be very much obliged to you.” pleaded Thorin.  
Thranduil waited evaluating the situation.  
“All right, Thorin Oakenshield. I permit you to catch me if you put away your towel now and come to me then. ” Thranduil has slightly opened his lips tempting the Dwarf King.  
Thorin smirked.  
“Are you kidding me?” he quickly looked around.  
“Come on, nin meleth, be bold!” encouraged him Thranduil. “See, I’m half naked as well.”  
Thorin could imagine none would be surprised seeing half naked Elven King here in Erebor, but it was hard for him to imagine and to expect his dwarf subjects accepted his strange daring deed.  
“It won’t do that way!” he bit his lips. “Come closer, miz duzkak and I’ll do whatever you want me to do” responded Thorin.  
Nothing could have prevented stubborn Thranduil from his target.  
Two kings were staring at each other for some time, one of them is very impatient and another one is contriving.  
“I’ll make some steps to you!” agreed cheerfully Thranduil. “But you promise that you won’t run to me to seize me all at once! ” warned he.  
Thorin nodded. “And you promise that you don’t run away that mad!”  
The Elven King has slightly nodded his head and the radiant smile shone his face.  
He made then one small step, then another one bigger, then another bigger until he met Thorin’s face, touching his nose with his own one.  
Thorin haven’t expected it to be this way.  
He even has lost his breath for a second. His heart’s stopped beating.  
Thranduil half closed his eyes stretching to Thorin’s lips. He has barely touched them.  
“I told you to rape me, nin meleth!” temptingly sighed out he and moved suddenly aside.  
Thorin could only catch his breath, but not him as Thranduil broke free again cheerfully giggling.  
“Come on, catch me!” he winked playfully to Thorin.  
The Dwarf King sent out his dirty curses and moved forward. Thranduil hurried his pace.  
“I’ve caught you 10 times already!” cursed Thorin “”You behave yourself like a spoilt child!” It’s not fair!” he ran after him promising himself to punish this arrogant Elven King when after all he gets him.  
“You haven’t caught me yet!” Thranduil was screaming out loud merrily.  
He was enjoying this chasing, he was eager to exhaust Thorin as it wasn’t his aim to give in.  
Thranduil was running along the long corridor until he ran over Legolas and Tauriel.  
Two elves have just arrived to Erebor to meet Gandalf and Bard in the afternoon meeting.  
Tauriel froze, eyes wide opened seeing her Elven King half naked who was cheerfully giggling and running into her.  
“Close your eyes! You haven’t seen me!” roared widely Thranduil.  
“Adana?” Legolas haven’t expected to see his father’s behavior so strange. He was so greatly astonished.  
But even weirder for him was to see the King of Erebor wrapped in towel on his waist running angrily after his father.  
“Hi, Legolas, Tauriel!” Thorin blurted out on his run.  
Legolas froze openmouthed.


	2. Be careful what you wish for, it might come true!

Thorin has wasted more than twenty minutes trying to find the cunning Elven King, but had failed to do this after all.  
He had to return to his chamber with nothing.  
The Dwarf King was very angry with spoilt Thranduil, and was feeling tired after this crazy chase.  
The meeting with envoys in the Throne Hall of Erebor was unbearably tiresome. Thorin hardly heard anyone of the speakers. His mind has been totally devoured with thoughts of Thranduil. The Dwarf King was desperately seeking Thranduil among the envoys and expected him to come from minute to minute. But that Elven King never came.  
Bard was claiming something, Gandalf was calling for peace, Legolas and Tauriel were flirting right opposite him without any embarrassment.  
Thorin was bored to death with everyone.  
He put his fingers on his temples rubbing them.  
“I wonder where King Thranduil is. Why he is not here? Is he feeling well?” asked disappointed Bard.  
“He only knows it himself where he is and he is more than alive” was going to tell Thorin out loud. Having seen a very good gap for leaving this dreadful meeting he got up and declared:  
“King Thranduil is not feeling very well. He has a chicken pox!” he tried to sound seriously but felt some boyish glee inside and could hardly restrain himself from broad smile.  
“I’m going to visit and care of him” confirmed Thorin.  
Nobody seemed to mind it.  
The Dwarf King has left the Throne Hall with deep relief.  
All he wanted to do now is to have a good sleep. And let Thranduil hides himself as long as he wants, he doesn’t care.  
Sometimes the Elven King’s arrogance was extremely unbearable. He was behaving like a huffy boy. He was offended, insulted, he pouted and even was close to burst into tears.  
Thorin believed that was because Thranduil had been feeling lonely himself too long after his wife’s death.  
These vagaries Thorin bore very patiently but sometimes Thranduil was really pushy in his mood that the Dwarf King wished to flog him like a bad boy.  
Thorin returned to his chamber, put off his mantle and sat on the bed.  
There was a glass of wine on the tray. The Dwarf King drank it in one gulp and stretched himself on the bed. In a few minutes he felt his eyelids were heavy, his mind was fading away and the surrounding world was blurring away either. He passed out himself.  
Thranduil was very happy he’s reached his aim. Thorin was sleeping dead in front of him. The Elven King has left his secret place where he was hiding with foxy smile.  
He approached Thorin who was lying in the middle of the bed spreading out his hands. His eyes shut, shaggy hairs were tangled.  
“Come on, Thranduil! He’s damn so HOT! ” told the Elven King to himself licking his dried lips.  
He came closer to Thorin and unbuttoned his shirt.  
His dwarvish hairy chest was so masculine; Thranduil touched it shivering from the burning lust.  
His hand went down to Thorin’s breeches and he tried to unbutton them as well.  
Some dreary picture all of a sudden has flashed in his mind.  
…Thorin Oakenshield is lethally wounded by Azog the Defiler, lying on the surface, bleeding. His death pale lips trembling….azure eyes are weak, lifeless…  
Thranduil gazed at Thorin again.  
He was so sweet and helpless this moment.  
The Elven King grinded his teeth in frustration.  
“I can’t do it to you Thorin!” he burst into tears and fell on his chest.  
The Elven King has fallen asleep insensibly then holding Thorin’s hand.  
Thorin woke up in three hours and seen the Elven King sleeping on his chest his shirt’s wet under him.  
“What’s happened here?” wondered the Dwarf King. “I don’t remember a thing!” he complained for his headache.  
“I’ve failed to rape you!” repentantly cried Thranduil. “You were so sweet and helpless. I’ve just understood I couldn’t harm you.”  
Thorin soothingly embraced the Elven King and carefully got his hands behind his back, having tied them quickly with some tissue.  
“What are you doing?” screamed Thranduil in panic ceased crying.  
“I won’t fail to do it!” promised Thorin triumphantly turning him down faced and climbing onto his buttocks.  
“What are you doing?” Thranduil tried to throw him off. But Thorin firmly pressed his head onto the pillow and with another hand was helping himself violently removing Thranduil’s breeches.  
“I will kill you!” spitted Thranduil and started suffocating.  
Thorin couldn’t help but smirk only.  
“Don’t twitch!” hoarsely ordered he. “I’m going to rape you as you’ve asked me to do this with you.”  
The Elven King was struggling.  
“Don’t you dare!” flushed he. “I will kill you then!” shouted he.  
Thorin stopped his tries for a moment trying to understand if it really doesn’t please Thranduil or he only pretended he did not like it.  
Thranduil seemed also waited something.  
“I don’t care!” Thorin was relentless.  
He then tore the Elven King’s breeches and pushed his buttocks.  
“Please don’t do it!” Thranduil begged.  
That was the second time Thorin had to stop.  
He waited a little again, but Thranduil was keeping silence.  
“That’s a game!” Thorin understood he was doing it properly.  
He leaned over Thranduil’s back rudely caught his silver hair and firmly squeezed it with his hand.  
“I’ve told you I would do it anyway. Don’t scream! Nobody hears you. Nothing saves you from me!” he hoarsely whispered into his ear.  
He has then suddenly thrusted him.  
Thranduil groaned out loud in pain.  
“I will kill you!” the Elven King poured him the awesome curses in elvish.  
But Thorin pretended he heard nothing.  
He has only firmly pressed Thranduil’s buttocks and started to move inside him with mad rhythm.  
Thranduil moaned louder. But this time it sounded a bit pleasantly.  
Thorin has just smirked feeling he was right about the Elven King’s hidden senses.  
“Thorin, please stop it or I die now!” panted heavily Thranduil.  
“No! I won’t” Thorin was also out of his breath now. The climax was so close he nearly felt it.  
He then doubled his efforts in fucking Thranduil making his body shiver from this pleasure more and more again.  
He felt as the Elven King started to jam his cock with his muscles trying to hold it inside.  
They were both enjoying this ride now.  
“Thorin, I’m dieing!” yelped out loud panting Thranduil bursting into his climax and spreading his cum into linen.  
Thorin followed him immediately.  
He moaned with pleasure suddenly stopping and falling on Thranduil’s back, wet, exhausted and breathless.  
“It was damn so hot…breathtakingly incredible” sighed out heavily Thranduil.  
“Yes, it was!” agreed panting Thorin. “Thank you!”  
“Are you happy now?” asked he.  
Thranduil only slightly nodded.  
“I am. I couldn’t even imagine it could be this way, devastating. I’m sure I couldn’t have much pleasure if I managed to do it with you.” confessed frankly he.  
Thorin smiled and tiredly kissed his beloved.  
“I’ve told you, you couldn’t have subdued me to your will. I always respond to your desires”  
“Can you sleep inside of me?” asked Thranduil tormented with his inner desire.  
“Amn’t I too heavy for you, Your Majesty?” laughed Thorin.  
“Don’t make me upset Thorin Oakenshield!” arrogance returned to Thranduil’s voice.  
“Let me untie you then?” offered Thorin.  
“Nope!” forbade Thranduil. “Just fall asleep, nin meleth. You’ve done it perfectly!”  
Thorin smiled silently and obediently put his head onto his beloved shoulder.  
“Ohr duzk leib!”(I love you!)  
“Ni meletha allen!" responded the Elven King to him in Sindarin.  
“I have my own dwarf!” enviously whispered Thranduil in conclusion.  
But Thorin has been asleep already peacefully snuffling.


End file.
